Go Getter Guy
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: PJ/Brando. What SHOULD have happened after "Baseball Myths" in season 1. Title taken from a Ludo song that my friends got stuck in my head.
1. After the Kiss

After the kiss, all I could do was stare into his eyes and ask myself, "Did that really just happen?"

He cleared his throat and says, "Um, well, good night, Peej."

"Uh, yeah, night Brando," I said, stuttering over my words. I'd never noticed it before, but he had really nice eyes, and a cute smile. Hm, maybe this actually would go somewhere.

He pulled away and walked back to his room. I stood there for another minute before walking to my own bedroom.

I was up for hours, tossing and turning. I found myself replaying the kiss over and over. Did I really want something to happen? Was that why I'd nagged him for so long about the "'Sup?" thing… I mean, it happened in college. What did I care?

Did _he _want this to go somewhere? The questions plagued me for another few hours before I finally threw the covers back and marched over to his room to get some answers.

Before I could even knock, the door swung open and I was face to well, Brando's chest actually. I looked up at his face, "H-hey man. I…" I took a step back and paused for a minute, thinking about what to say. "I just want to talk about what happened."

"Oh crap." He started rambling a mile a minute. "I am _so _sorry Peej. I should've known you wouldn't have wanted to pursue this… I just-"

I cut him on with my lips.

"I-I really do wanna take things further, Brando."

A small shy smile appeared on his face. "Really?"

I just bit my bottom lip and nodded. I'll admit it, I really liked Brando.

He smiled at me before kissing me once again, and I know it sounds cheesy and all, but I really think I saw fireworks.

When we pulled back from the kiss, I was probably grinning like a complete dork, but its okay, because he totally was too.

He pulled me into his arms and I noticed how good he smelled. Why was I suddenly noticing this? Liking your best friend makes you notice weird things.

"I'm really glad we talked about this," he said into my shoulder.

"Me too," I admitted.

I didn't really wanna leave his arms, but it was getting late so I pulled back and said, "I should be going to sleep."

"Yeah, me too," he said.

We just kind of stood there very awkwardly before just turning in opposite directions and going to our designated bedrooms.

The only problem is that I still couldn't sleep two hours later. Brando's arms just felt so good holding me and…

I sighed and got out of bed again.

I didn't even bother knocking, his light was on.

"I can't sleep," I admitted.

He just smiled and pulled the covers back. "Don't worry. I couldn't either."

I just laughed and crawled into bed with him. Once the covers were wrapped around both of us, he kissed me on the lips for like the fourth time and turned the lights off. "Night Peej," he said. He was lying on his back and I had my head rested on his chest. I was surprised that this wasn't more awkward.

"Night Brando," I said with a sigh, and then I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so this kind of sucks, but I just _had_ to write a PJ/Brando. They're just so damn cute together! ^_^ And I was sooo sad that nothing happened between them! =[ So, review. As far as I can tell, there's really only 1 other My Boys reader/writer here… so… yeah. If there's any more of you out there, review please! I hope I got the characterization right…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own My Boys and I wished I owned Reid Scott, but sadly, I do not. Lol.


	2. Think Of Your Own Damn Title! XD

**(Brando's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. After all those years, PJ, okay, well, _I_ was finally ready to take our friendship to the next level. As soon as she told the guys that we made out back in college, all of sudden, I remembered how much I liked her then… how much I still like her.

I didn't fall asleep right away, I just watched her for a while. She had a huge grin on her face, and I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

Everyone always thought of Peej as just "one of the guys" but I knew that in truth, she _was_ in some aspects just "one of the guys" but she also had her girl moments. Like when she talks to Stephanie about some guy she likes or when she freaks out about what to wear for a date. I'm one of the only people to see those moments.

I don't think I could have survived college without her, I mean, she's my closest friend. And yeah, I always act like, well, a guy, around the other guys. You know, I'm always checking girls out and talking about how hot they are… but the fact is, Peej is the one and only person to see the real me. She was there when Wendy broke up with me and she's here with me now.

I smiled at the thought that Peej was mine now and kissed her forehead. "Night Peej," I whispered, before closing my eyes and falling asleep possibly the happiest man alive.

* * *

**(PJ's POV)**

The next morning I woke up and almost forgot where I was, until I saw Brando, still asleep.

I pushed myself up on my elbow to look at him. He had that same dorky grin on his face that he'd had last night.

He really _was _cute, I just never really noticed until now. Wow, when the hell did I get so… girly? This was the kind of thing Stephanie would say. And true, I do say it about guys I like but I've never said it about _Brando_. But it's true, he's really cute and has amazingly soft hair. You would never think so, but it is. And he has gorgeous brown eyes and the sweetest smile ever. Plus, he's always been there for me. He is perfect!

Anyways, eventually my elbow starting hurting like hell so I rested my head back on Brando's chest and tried to get some more sleep. After all, it was like eleven o'clock right now, and I didn't have to go into work today.

"Peej?" I heard him mumbled.

I picked my head up again to look at him. "Yeah, dude?"

"What time is it?" His eyes weren't even open but he was awake. His words were all slurred together.

I took a look at his alarm clock. "Like eleven."

"K, G'night," he mumbled, shifting positions so he was lying on his side and his arm was resting on my hip.

I repressed the urge to laugh and disentangled myself from his arms. There was no way I could get back to sleep, so I decided to get up and make some coffee.

I was leaning against the counter like I had last night, just staring into my mug of coffee, when someone (and really, there was only one person it could be) wrapped their arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder. "Mornin' Peej."

"'Sup sleepyhead?" I said with a smile. I set my coffee mug down and turned around so I was facing him.

He hugged me closer and asked, "You're really never gonna let that go, huh?"

I just smiled. "Nope, don't think so."

He laughed. "Whatever." And then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

There were those fireworks again! I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair as the kiss deepened.

The only reason we stopped was 'cause of someone pounding on the door.

I pulled back from the kiss. "I should probably go get that."

"Yeah."

I managed to pull away from him (it was almost impossible. I mean, his arms are just so… comforting) and went to get the door. To my surprise it was… "Stephanie? What are you doing here?"

"Guess what!" She exclaimed. She was, as usual, her hyper self.

I let her into the apartment as I asked, "What?"

"We are going to Italy!"

"What!?" I plopped down on the couch and she followed suit.

"There's a two for one deal on tickets but we gotta buy 'em quick!"

"Oh cool. So, we're going to Italy?"

"Correction. We and our _boyfriends_ are going to Italy. We're each buying a set of tickets."

Okay, now she was confusing me. "But Steph, neither us has a boyfriend." Okay, lie. _She_ didn't have a boyfriend but I wasn't about to tell her about mine yet.

She rolled her eyes. "So, we'll find ones before May rolls around." (A/N: Okay, so I'm working off of memory so most of this is probably wrong)

"We're going to Italy in May with nonexistent boyfriends?"

I saw Brando shoot me a questioning look but he didn't say anything.

"Yes! It's perfect! But you gotta find someone to go with soon."

I glanced at Brando and then back to Steph. "I'll… be sure to do that. Question though, why Italy?"

"Because, Peej, Italy is amazing!"

"Okay then. Sounds like fun. But why didn't you just call me?"

She shrugged. "It just seemed like something to tell you in person. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" She waved, picked up her purse and was out in a flash.

I let out a laugh. "I will never understand her thought process."

Brando came to sit next to me on the couch. "So, you don't have a boyfriend, huh?" He joked.

I laughed and scooted closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder. "Well, I couldn't tell _her_ that. She'd just blab to the rest of the guys."

"Very true." He wrapped his arm around me. "So, when _do_ you wanna tell 'em?"

"Never," I joked. I was dreading the reactions from the guys. Never ending teasing and wise cracks for years.

"Oh come on, Peej! We gotta tell 'em eventually. Why not tonight at poker?"

"How 'bout next year at poker night?"

He laughed. "It won't be _that_ bad, Peej. We'll give it a week, how's that?"

"Fine. But I'm telling Steph first."

"So, where were we before we were interrupted?" He asked slyly.

I grinned and picked my head up from his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure we were right about here." I brought my hands to his face and kissed him.

I don't think I would ever get used to kissing Brando; it was always just so… amazing! It was different than when we made out in college. But that might have been because we were both a little drunk at the time…

The kiss was getting pretty intense and it wasn't long before I felt his hand sliding under my shirt to rest of my lower back.

That's when I pulled back. "Uh, yeah…"

"Sorry, Peej. Just. Uh-"

"Yeah, it's okay. I get it." It was suddenly very awkward. "I just… well, I just don't wanna take things too fast, ya know?"

"Yeah, totally."

I had to think of something, _anything_ to make this less awkward. "Um, how 'bout we watch TV?"

"Sure, sounds good."

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and a blanket off the arm of the couch.

"Here, find something worth watching," I said, handing the remote to him.

He turned the TV on while I snuggled up next to him and draped the blanket around both of us.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I knew we could make this work. I just hoped we wouldn't be too jumpy at poker night.

We decided to watch an old episode of "Family Guy".

"So, you're definitely taking me to Italy, right?" He asked.

"Hm, I dunno," I said jokingly. "I mean, I _could_ bring Mike, or Bobby, or ya know, even Kenny. There's just so many choices."

He laughed. "Seriously though. Me and you? In Italy?" He shot me his best puppy dog eyes, and after that I couldn't say no.

"Dude, of course I'm bringing you to Italy. I just have to keep Steph waiting for my choice for another couple weeks."

"Okay then."

I shifted on the couch a little so I could rest my head on his shoulder and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

I must have drifted off for awhile, 'cause when I woke up, it was like five o'clock and I was now lying on the couch with my back to Brando's chest while he held me.

"'Sup, sleepyhead?" He said, imitating me from that morning.

"How long was I out?" I asked, turning my head so I could see him a little.

He smiled. "For about a whole marathon of 'Family guy'. The guys are gonna be over in like an hour."

"We should probably get dressed," I said, realizing I was still in my pajamas.

I sat up and stretched before getting up and walking to my room.

I threw on a simple white t-shirt and some jeans. "Get the poker game set up!" I shouted to Brando.

"Sure thing," I heard him reply as I walked into the kitchen to get the beers out.

I was just getting the last six pack out of the fridge when Brando walked into the kitchen.

"What're you doing?"

"Just wanted to do this." And once again, he gave me the most amazing kiss ever.

"What was that for?" I asked, still a little dazed.

He smiled. "I figured it would be kind of awhile before I got to do that again."

I let out a small laugh. "True." Our poker games tended to last for hours, usually until at least ten.

I took a step closer to him and tilted my head up. His lips met mine halfway and I snaked my arms around his neck to tangle my fingers in his again, surprisingly soft hair.

And just like this morning, we were interrupted by a pounding at the door.

He broke the kiss and asked, somewhat annoyed, "Why does that always happen?"

"'Cause our friends hate us?" I offered.

He laughed. "Well, I guess now's the time to put on the act. Think you can keep your hands off me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing," I replied as I walked to the door to see who it was.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, well, here's chapter 2! =] I know not many people even read this, but thank u to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter! Yeah, so I'm kinda trying to go off of the show's timeline but my memory's a little shakey so any help remembering would be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own My Boys and really wished I owned Brando... but I don't.


	3. Poker Night

**(PJ's POV)**

Of course, I knew it must be one of the guys, so I wasn't surprised when I opened the door and Mike whizzed passed me, yapping to Brando about some chick he met.

"Dude, she was _hot_!" He went on to expand on his story of how he met her and blah, blah, blah.

"Dude, did she even _look_ at you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. Chicks love me."

I just gave him a look.

"Fine," he admitted. "So, she didn't look at me _per se_. But you could totally tell she was in to me."

"No wonder you never get laid," Brendan pointed out. Very true.

Bobby and Kenny showed up soon after Mike and then the game began.

I kind of tuned out as the guys talked about Mike's imaginary girlfriend, Kenny's nonexistent girlfriend, and Bobby's potential girlfriends.

"PJ?" I snapped out of my daydream and turned to Bobby, who was the one who spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been kinda spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of have a lot on my mind." Plus I was freakin' out about giving something away about me and Brando.

The apartment door opened and Andy greeted us with a, "'Sup" before collapsing on the couch.

"Hey, dude? Why don't you come play some poker?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me rest…" his voice drifted off and pretty soon he was asleep.

I glanced at the guys.

"I'll grab his wallet," Brando volunteered.

"I'll deal him in," Kenny said.

Within the next couple hours, Andy was down fifty bucks. Not surprising. He's fallen asleep on us at least once every week. You'd think he'd have learned better by now.

My brother jolted awake a few hours later and asked sleepily, "How long was I out?"

I shrugged. "Long enough for you to be down fifty bucks."

"Damn." He got up lazily and settled into the game finally.

"So, how's Meredith," I asked.

"Horrible," he lied. "She's got me cleaning out the garage tomorrow."

I shot him a questioning look but let him use the "Meredith" excuse once again.

Just then Stephanie breezed through the door, just as excited as she'd been that morning.

"So, Peej?" She asked, pulling up a chair next to Kenny. "Got any ideas of who to bring to Italy?"

My gaze lingered on Brendan a little too long as I said, "Steph, you just told me this morning."

"Well, yeah, I know. But a lot can happen in one day," she said nonchalantly.

"You found someone already?" I knew she was hiding something.

She broke into a grin. "His name is Lance and he is _perfect_!"

Kenny interrupted our girl talk to ask, "Wait. You two are going to _Italy_?"

Stephanie quickly explained everything and then added, "And too bad for you, 'cause none of you guys are going."

Bren laughed and tried to pass it off as a cough. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Oh come on!" Kenny complained. He turned to me. "Whatta ya say, Peej? You'd take me to Italy, right?"

I laughed and sipped my beer before saying, "Sorry, dude. You're just not special enough."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, Kenny! 'Cause she's totally taking _me_!" He looked at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "Sorry dude. You're not special enough either."

"Oh come on! You're not taking _Brando_ are you?"

I choked on my beer and started coughing.

Bobby slapped my back and once I had come up for air he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, fine. Just choked a little."

Stephanie was looking at me questioningly and I started panicking. "Uh, Peej?" She asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said warily and stood up. Bren looked at me but didn't say anything.

Steph grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. "Is there something going on between you and Brando?" She demanded.

"W-What makes you say that?" I asked unconvincingly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You've been looking at each other all night, and you practically killed yourself with that beer when Mike suggested you bringing Brando to Italy! Even though none of the other guys can figure it out, I can. What happened?"

I sighed. "Okay, so you know how we told everyone we made out in college?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well, we talked about it last night, and he told me that he really liked me back then…"

"Go on."

"And I was getting myself a drink in the kitchen when…"

She looked at me with anticipation.

I couldn't stop the goofy grin that crossed my face as I said, "He kissed me."

Her face changed to an expression of shock. "Really!?" She whispered. "Brando?" I mean, we weren't far from the poker game. "Hold on, let's finish this up in your room."

I couldn't agree more as we made our way to my plain, comfortable bedroom. Unlike Brando's, which is a total mess and covered with band posters and pictures of various sports teams, mine is pretty simple. A picture of my family and an autographed Cubs jersey are my only decorations.

Stephanie sat down on my bed and demanded, "Okay, so then what happened?"

"Well, after that, I realized I really liked him, and well, I ended up sleeping in his bed last night."

"You mean-?"

"No! We didn't _sleep_ together, we just you know… shared a bed. He's really cuddly, ya know."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I'd have nightmares for weeks if it was… the other thing." She blinked a couple of times and then asked, "So you really like him?"

There was that stupid grin again but all I did this time was nod.

Steph smiled. "Awww, that's so sweet! Is he really as immature as he seems?"

I shrugged. "Aren't we _all_ somewhat immature?"

"Fair enough. So, when are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"Never?" I said meekly.

She just shot me "The Look".

I sighed. "Bren wants to tell 'em in a week."

This time she rolled her eyes and I sighed. "Okay! Fine, what do _you_ think we should do, Miss Relationship-Know-It-All?"

She grinned. "I think you should tell 'em now, while everyone's here."

"B-but… why?" I sputtered.

She shrugged. "Better to get it out of the way, rather than having to sneak around for forever."

"Not for forever," I said defensively.

She gave me The Look again. "Peej, I know you. You'll never tell them."

She was right. "I guess you're right. But what do I _say_ to them? I mean, how will they react?"

Another eye roll. "Like idiots, of course. But what does it matter. They'll have to accept it eventually."

"Well, yeah… but I'm not even sure if Brando and I are really together yet. I mean, we only kissed last night."

"Why don't you talk to him? Wait here. I'll go get him!"

"Wait!" I protested, but it was too late. She was already out the door.

Brando appeared in the doorway a couple minutes later. "Hey Peej, what's up?"

"Steph knows," I said.

He laughed and stepped into my room, closing the door behind him. "Kinda figured that much. Why else would she have ushered me in here so urgently?"

I managed a nervous laugh and told him quietly, "She thinks we should tell 'em."

"Yeah, I know. I thought we agreed on-"

I cut him off. "Tonight. Right now!" I was freaking out!

Brando must have noticed because he walked over and took me in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to tell 'em 'til you're ready, Peej. It's all up to you."

I calmed down a little as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I mean… are we even officially together?"

"Do you want to be?" He asked gently.

I hesitated and then nodded.

He stepped away so he could look me in the eye and said, "P.J. Franklin, would you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't stop the stupid grin from creeping back, and neither could he as I nodded and said, "Of course."

He was just leaning down to kiss me when someone pounded on the door and demanded, "What the hell are you two doing in there? Are you still playing?" It was Kenny.

We both suppressed laughs. "We'll be right out, Kenny!" I said.

Brando looked at me and asked, "So, you wanna tell 'em?"

Once again, I hesitated. But Steph's voice kept repeating in my head and after a minute of thinking, I had my answer.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you my faithful readers, for your patience. My computer was down for like a month and I was having a little difficulty with this chapter. But eventually, I sorted it out! I'm really happy about the response I've gotten for this, 11 reviews! This is something, considering the other 3 fics on here are PJ/Bobby and only have a combined total of 4 Reviews! Anyhoo, also, a _big_ thanks to **padfootsprincess02 **for giving me the idea for the conversation at poker night. =]

**Disclaimer**: My sister has told me numerous times that I should be a writer for this show, but so far, it hasn't happened. Lol. For now, I'm just a fanfic author who owns nothing! =[


	4. I Like Cheese

**(Brando's POV)**

I couldn't believe we were doing this!

"Peej? Are you sure?" I asked for the fifth time in the span of two minutes.

She tightened her grip on my hand. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay then." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. She blushed. "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, and we made our way to the living room, where Stephanie had been nice enough to gather everyone.

"Uh, hey, dudes," I said nervously, letting Peej's hand drop.

She intervened. "Uh, Brando and I have something to tell you guys."

* * *

**(PJ's POV)**

I couldn't believe we were doing this!

Kenny looked from Brando to me and then back to Brando. "What's up, you guys?"

"Uh…" my heart was pounding in my chest. "Bren and I are… well, we're-"

"Dating!" Bren finished for me. "Peej and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

They were stunned into silence for about a minute and Steph smiled at me encouragingly.

Mike snapped out of it first, and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

He just laughed harder. "Okay, nice joke you guys. What's your _real_ news?"

"That's it," I said weakly. But I could tell that Kenny and Bobby were also starting to believe it. Andy, as usual, liked being out of the loop, therefore he wasn't paying attention.

The laughter stopped immediately once I did what I did next. I leaned forward and kissed Brando.

He was as surprised as anyone else. It was a little more than I peck, but it got the message across.

The others were stunned into silence.

Bobby was the first one to speak up. "Uh, wow. That's… great, guys!" He was at least trying to be supportive.

Kenny asked, "How long?"

"Uh… since, just now, actually," I said.

"So, what do you guys… ya know, _do_?" Mike asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Normal couple-y stuff…?" Brando answered in mock confusion. "I mean, dude, it's only been a few minutes!"

Mike fell silent.

"We figured we might as well tell you now, instead of having to sneak around it later," I explained. The more we said, the more I kept thinking that this was a really, _really_ bad idea.

Stephanie shot me a smile and nodded encouragingly.

"So, you guys haven't… ya know…?" He trailed off and made some not-so-subtle hand gestures for "had sex."

Brando gave him a look and Steph hit him.

"Ow! What the hell? It's just a question!" He said defensively.

"Okay, I think we're done here," I said decisively. "Now ya know."

"Ima leave before you two get all couple-y on me," Mike said with disgust. I knew he'd react that way and rolled my eyes.

Kenny said an awkward "congratulations" and left too.

Andy, hopelessly oblivious, looked up from what _was_ the poker game and asked, "Is anyone playing."

"Andy, everyone's _leaving_," I said, thinking that my brother was a complete dumbass.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd better get going then. See ya guys." And then he was gone too.

Bobby still seemed to be in a state of shock, but Stephanie was quick to tell me he'd snap out of it.

"Uh… Bobby? You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine," he mumbled. "I, uh, I gotta go. Work tomorrow. See ya." And then he dashed out of there.

"That was horrible!" I said.

"No! It was great!" Steph assured me.

Brando wrapped his arm around me and told me, "It could've been worse."

Steph smiled and said, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See ya later!"

"Bye Steph." I said weakly, my face still buried in Brando's shirt.

"It really wasn't that bad, Peej," Brando assured me once Stephanie left.

"Yes it was!" I insisted. We're gonna get teased mercilessly!

He shrugged. "So? When are we _not_ getting teased mercilessly from them?"

He had a point.

"They just have to get used to it. I mean, it's not like there's gonna be much more kissing in front of them again," he added.

I picked my head up to look at him. "I can assure you that it will never happen again!"

He pretended to be hurt by that and I laughed. "I just did it to get a point across!"

He gave me the puppy dog eyes and asked, "Can I have a real kiss now?"

I laughed again. "Of course you can."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "So, where do you wanna go on our first date?" He asked.

"How 'bout Crowley's!" I suggested with a laugh.

"Is it much of a date if all our friends are there?"

I made a face. "Good point. Where do you wanna go?"

"Eh, I dunno. I just wanna be able to take you somewhere nice… where our friends _aren't_ gonna be."

"Like Italy?" I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, like Italy. Except, I was thinking something more _within_ the city limits."

"Oh, darn," I said sarcastically. "Okay. Well, how 'bout you surprise me."

* * *

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!! The term, "freaking out" didn't even _begin_ to cover how nervous I was.

"Peej, _calm down_!" Stephanie instructed from the couch. I was busy pacing around the living room. Brando was taking me out on our first real date tonight. He told me not to get too dressed up and that he'd meet me back at the apartment after I was done with work.

Steph had come over for moral support.

"Do I look okay?" I asked anxiously for the fiftieth time.

She rolled her eyes. "Peej! You look _fine_! I mean, I helped you pick out that outfit, didn't I?"

True, she did. I was wearing my best pair of jeans with a simple white top. And I left my hair down for a change.

I checked my watch. It was six o'clock, Brando was gonna be here soon.

As I checked my watch, Stephanie was checking her cell phone. "Well, Peej. I guess I should get going. Have fun on your date!" She flashed me a huge smile and then she left.

So there I was, pacing around the living room. Why was I so nervous?

I didn't even hear him come in.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fun, I promise," he whispered in my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist from behind.

I spun on the spot to face my sexy boyfriend. "Hey Bren. Didn't hear ya come in."

He laughed. "Yeah, I think you were too busy wearing a hole in the carpet.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah… sorry. I'm just freaking out."

"Why?"

I shrugged and suddenly felt all self-conscious. "'Cause this is just so weird… every time I've ever gone out with you before we were with friends at Crowley's."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned down and kissed me. "But this time, our friends won't be there to bother us."

I couldn't help but smile a really goofy smile back. "Okay. I'm ready."

He let go of me and grabbed hold of one of my hands. "Okay then. Let's go."

We walked hand and hand out of the building and right before we reached his car, he turned to me and said, "By the way, Peej, you look beautiful."

I swear I was blushing redder than I ever have before.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! Okay, yeah, so most of the last fluffiness bits were just to add length. Lol. I wanted the date to be a completely separate chapter. Anyhoo, what'd you guys think??? Send me reviews and start writing some PJ/Brando yourselves!!! C'mon, we need more My Boys fics!

**Disclaimer**: I should totally be a writer on this show, but sadly, I am not. So I still don't own anything… or Brando. =[


End file.
